One Two Three: ITS ME
by Rawr-kun
Summary: Scarlet jumps through several of the FNAF games, trying to figure out what the h*ll is going on. When she finds out the truth behind everything, will she be able to continue on her journey?


Chapter ONE

I jumped when my phone started ringing, I mean I'm stuck inside an office, watching over these animatronic creatures who will kill me if they get a chance, so when my loud ringtone of a motorcycle goes off right in front of me, well why wouldn't I practically throw the table across the room and scream?

"M-mom? It's 2:47 in the morning….. yea I'm f-fine!..." she claims that she couldn't sleep anymore and was just checking in on me. I reached to my left and hit the hallway light button. I stop breathing and a squeak escapes me and I slam my hand on the door button.

"Honey? What was that?" My mom questions me and I start breathing again, "I-I hit my hip o-on the side of a desk, don't worry, everything's fine." I say into the phone.

I reach to the other side, looking out into the hallway, thankfully no one was there so I didn't end up screaming again.

I looking into the hallway window on the left to see Bonnie wasn't there. "Thank god… oh nothing, I just saw a shadow and was worried for a second….. yea ok love you too…. bye bye mom." She hung up the phone call telling me to be careful. I picked up the tablet. ….. (a/n: italics are her thoughts) 3:21a.m. And at 73% on the second night….. nothing out of the ordinary yet, foxy is still good….. Chicas in the kitchen… Freddy hasn't moved yet, Bonnie's in the left hallway…. w.. what's that? I-is that Freddy? N-no…. Freddy is in the stage room…. I-is that go- THE SCREEN! I-it went….. black…

I flipped though the cameras and didn't see the thing again, I looked in the hallways and all around the office as well, abso-fucking-nothing. I let out a sigh and continued on with the night. 4:56am. Just a little longer and I'll go home and sleep, wake up, play games, eat yummy homemade food my mom makes for me and then come back and do it all again.

5:20am…

So close….. I close the door and foxy runs into it for the third time tonight. Chicas at the right door, which is closed, and Freddy keeps looking behind the camera, sadly I can't see what he's looking at.

5:53am…

7 minutes left. I'm at 6%. Foxy just keeps coming and coming…. it's probably been 7-... BANG…. 8 times already.

5:57am 3%

The doors aren't able to stay open for more the three seconds before Bonnie or Chica show up. Ugh…. so annoying. Can't they just PISS OFF! Tch. I'm tired.. when will mike be here again? Oh right…. at 6:30….

The clock turned to 6:00am and my eyes slid closed as I fell forwards onto the desk, fast asleep.

I was being shaken. I don't know why, but I felt like I should wake up, even if my body didn't want to. So I forced myself awake. My eyes opened and everything was blurry, I blinked. Blinked again. And once more. I could easily see now, Mike was staring down on me with an amused expression hidden by narrowed eyes.

"When did you fall asleep?"

I was confused for a second, the tiredness didn't seem to leave completely. He sighed and swung his hands together, making an enormously loud clap. My body lurched upwards in surprise and a scream escaped me when my ass hit the ground.

"When. Did. You. Fall. Asleep?" Mike couldn't hide the amusement from his voice as he repeated his sentence.

"S-six…. YOU ASSHOLE! IT'S ONLY BEEN 30 MINUTES!!!" The clock said 6:34am, a groan escaped my throat. He gave a little chuckle and held out his hand. I grabbed it with a glare and hoisted myself upwards. He walked out and towards the main stage, me following him like a lost puppy of course.

"Any trouble last night?" He inquired as he inspected the animatronics. I sighed and stared at Bonnie. "Nope not at all…" I yawned and sat down against the party table closest to the stage. As mike went to look at the other rooms I started to zone out, staring at the base of the stage for a good 10 minutes, not helping to feel as if I'm being watched.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" A sudden burst of a scream came from right behind me and I jumped and spun around, just to see a stupid male laughing his ass off. I grabbed the chair now in front of me and lifted it up, taking a large, heavy swing at him. He, of course, jumped back and ran the the other side of the table. I threw the chair at him and he caught it, just after it grazed his side, but not nearly enough to hurt him.

"When your throwing things at people your mad at, you should actually aim at them, and not just randomly throw it." He said cheerfully.

He set the chair down and sent me an impish grin. His eyes seemed to edge me on. I wanted so much to throw something else at him, but with a sigh, I walked away. "I'm much too tired for your bullshit." My head turned towards Freddy and the two others with a slight glare. "And I'll see you three and the rest of your friends tomorrow…" Mike laughed and walked me out.

When I got home I laid down, after a soothing shower, and fell asleep. When I woke up, I ate a delicious meal and headed back to work.

I sat down and pushed a button on the phone to hear the message.

Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it.

Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *banging sound* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did.

Uh, hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *bang bang* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *chime plays*.

You know...*moan* oh, no - *noises followed by an animatronic screech and static*

Wh-what the hell is in those suits?!?!


End file.
